Room 415
by BoBothewhiteasian
Summary: Kagome works on a haunting hotel mission. She is assigned to room 415 and in this hotel she finds a very unhappy ghost who happens to be a half demon who is not fully dead. What has Kagome gotten herself into this time?
1. Chapter 1

_**~ Hey guys I know that I haven't finished my other stories, but this idea came randomly in my head and I think that this story is going to be oober good! So please tell me what you think about the first few chapters! Thanks! ~**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha.**_

_**Kagome's P.O.V. (flashback mode)**_

_Once upon a time a girl like me would of never of believed in ghosts, demons, or falling into a messy and unpredictable love, until I went into room 415. My story is like no other and it all started on April 15__th__ when my Gramps, the owner of Paranormal Actions, assigned me the case of a haunted hotel._

_**(Present)**_

**April 15****th**** 10:00 AM**

Gramps' business is busy as usual and as usual I try to hide in my secret lair, my room, until closing time, but today my secret lair was found, which was not hard to do, and I have been forced to go on a mission of the Youkai Hotel.

Yes the hotel where supposed wondering spirits of demon ghost roam around freely and apparently most of the hauntings happen in room 415. My question is why people still want to actually stay at this hotel. Just great right as when I thought I could escape.

"Kagome this is an important mission, so don't disappoint me. I have hired another person to help you with this case, Hojo, please come and say hello." Gramps explains to me.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Hojo come slowly over to me. I already knew Hojo and I knew he had the hugest crush on me. Not only has he asked me out, he practically stalks me everywhere.

When Hojo enters in all the way and he is very close, I put on a cheap sweet smile and say, "Hello Hojo. I am so _happy_ about the help I am receiving from you." I see his eyes light up like a child opening that long awaited Christmas present. He also nods to show that he accepts my thanks, but while this is happening I send Gramps evil glares, but Gramps just smirks and walks away.

I walk over to our ghost tracking equipment and start for our mission. Hojo just stared at me as I counted and packed. I was trying to hide my annoyance that he was here, but I could sense his eyes boring into my back. It's hard trying to concentrate when someone is watching your every move, but somehow I managed and when I was done I turned around and gave him a sweet fake smile and said, "You ready to go?" He smiled back and nodded and then we started on our way to a long ghost mission.

_**~ I know this chapter is oober short I know, but this is just a starter chapter, so I hope you want to continue reading. Thanks and please REVIEW! ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_~ OK so I decided to wait at least a day before posting this chapter and the next. This chapter has much more detail, so please enjoy! ~_**

**_Kagome's P.O.V._**

**6:00 PM April 15th**

The way to the hotel takes about an hour, but walking with Hojo it seemed like it was longer. He did not say a single word on the trip, he just stared at me, obsessing every move I made. I swear if I made one move that made me seem like I would fall Hojo would swoop down and catch me as if he was Superman. I tried to keep my distance, but he came closer and closer. He was so close that I could smell his cheap cologne.

**7:00 PM**

By the time we arrived at the hotel I was exhausted. When we entered the hotel we went to the front desk and I explained our situation and that I needed to stay in 415 while Hojo would stay in the next room over. Hojo raised his eyebrow at this, but I just rolled my eyes and accepted the key to 415.

When the reception lady gave me an actual key with a big bulky object attached to it, my eyes went huge. Hojo nudged me and said, "Kagome this hotel is old fashioned. Instead of the swipe card you are given an actual key." I nodded my head and then we headed to the elevator to retire to our rooms.

Right when I stopped at the door of 415 I gulped down a huge breath of air and turned the key in the door. When the door clicked open I turned my head over to Hojo, who was watching me the whole time, and gave him a sweet wave and said goodnight. Before he could say anything back I walked into the haunted room.

The room looked like an average hotel room. There was a queen size bed, a flat screen television, a small desk, and a bathroom. Knowing that I would be living in this room for about two weeks I unpacked my belongings and started to make it seem like home. The entire time that I was unpacking I could sense someone watching me and I could feel someone's hot breath on me, but when I turned around to see who it was I saw no one.

**8:30 PM**

After everything was homey enough I changed into a huge shirt that reached my knees. I then climbed into bed. Right as I hit the pillow I fell asleep and started drifting to Dreamland.

**12:00 AM April 16th (Dream)**

_The room looks the same, but there are no electronics and it seemed to look like it was about 50 years ago. There was one small suitcase open and inside of the suitcase was the brilliant pure gem that shinned maybe even more than the heavens. _

_I reached down into the suitcase and grabbed the gem. I held it gently as if it was a baby. I was getting prepared to jump out of the window when the door creaked open and a young girl with long black hair and a white blouse and a red skirt came in with a bow and arrows._

_Before I had time to jump she shot the arrow right below my heart. A tingly sensation went through my whole body. I dropped the gem and it fell to the ground. I could feel my soul leave my body. I looked down and the girl was doing a binding spell over my body._

_Before she left she grabbed the gem and sneered, "I thought I trusted you. Inuyasha well I hope your soul rots here for eternity." I looked back down at my body, but it was already gone. Next thing I know I could feel myself being thrown into a dark…_

**(End of Dream)**

My eyes immediately opened after the dream and the first thing I saw was bright amber eyes gazing down at me.

**_~ I know that this chapter is really short also, but trust me the chapters are going to be a lot longer! The first few chapters are like the starters for the story. So please read and review thank you! ~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_~ Hello again! I really appreciate all the reviews I got from this story! I was scared that no one was going to review, but I was mistaken! I know I have been updating really fast, but that is only because I had the first few chapters written after this chapter it might take longer to update, but since it is summer it will be a lot quicker than during the school year. So please ENJOY! ~_**

**_Kagome's P.O.V._**

**12:30 AM April 16th**

I jumped up immediately out of bed. I started inching my way close to the lamp on the desk. The amber eyes followed me. When I reached the lamp I switch on the light. I glanced over at the direction where I last spotted the amber eyes, but to my relief nothing was there. I sighed and started walking back to my bed when I heard a gruffy voice.

"Hey wench! Turn off the light! The brightness is killin' me."

I turned my head around and gasped at the figure I saw. A young man with long silver hair was standing before me. This man had the most adorable fuzzy white ears that I wanted to rub, but with all the self-control I had I contained my curiosity. His clothing was clothes that my Gramps would have worn when he was a teenager or a young man. I could feel a fainting spell come over me, before I knew it I was already falling to the ground. My body started to descend more to the ground and right when I thought I was going to hit I felt warm arms encircle my waist and picking me up bridal style. My eyes started to flutter open and what I saw was that the young man was holding me.

He dropped me on my bed. My back hit hard and I yelped, "Hey watch where you throw me! That hurt!" The guy growled back, "If you weren't falling then we wouldn't have this problem. And besides I can't use all my energy. I am a ghost you know." My eyes grew big.

"A g-ghost?"

"Yeah."

"Then how can I touch you?"

"Sorry wench I got no time to talk. I gotta save enough energy to wreak havoc later."

"The name is Kagome. Ka-go-me," and right as he was disappearing I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer to me, "And you better not be wreaking any havoc!"

He smirked. "I can't promise anything." He then vanished.

I could feel my face boiling with anger. I grabbed a pillow and threw it against the wall and screamed quietly. There was something about that ghost that makes me want to hit him. There was nothing more to do about the matter, so I went back to sleep.

**8:00 AM**

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!" Hojo screamed on the other side of my door. I moaned, "I'll be out in a second." I started to tumble out of bed towards the closet. When I opened the closet door I got a good morning call that I could of lived without.

"Wakey, wakey Kagome. We don't want your poor friend to wait forever." The ghost chuckled. I grabbed the closest thing, the pillow I threw across the room last night, and then chunked it right to his face. The pillow did not hit his face because he vanished before it had the chance. Which is not fair.

"You missed." He whispered in my ear as if this was a game.

I grunted, "I am not playing games here. I have important things to do today."

"Like what play hokey with your friend out there?"

"As if. I would not call Hojo a friend more like a stalker."

The silver haired ghost just laughed. I was getting more and more ticked off. Who did this ghost think he is? "Hey ghosty I don't appreciate your amusement with my problems. You would be doing us both a huge favor if you just went and disappeared and never came back."

I could tell he was getting ticked off himself. "First off wench don't call me 'ghosty'. My name is Inuyasha. Second off I am not going to leave any time soon, so you better get used to your new nightmare."

I rolled my eyes and stormed off to the restroom to get ready for the day. When I was done Inuyasha was on my bed laid back as if it was his own bed. Before he could say anything I ran out of the room.

**8:30 AM**

Unfortunely I ran into Hojo.

"Hmmf."

"Oh sorry Kagome. You alright?"

"Yeah just fine. Let's leave." I said while brushing off my clothes. I started to walk away, but Hojo just stayed there. I turned around all confused.

"Uh Kagome we have to start setting up to communicate with the ghost." He said. I snapped out of my confusion state. "Oh Yeah. Okay…" That's right I came to get rid of the ghost in 415. Hojo started towards the door.

"No wait. Maybe we should go down and eat breakfast first, so we have fuel to keep us going." I gave him my sweet smile hoping this can convince him a bit.

Hojo agreed, so we went down and ate. During the entire breakfast we ate in silence, so I had plenty of time to think, but I could only think about what Hojo would think of Inuyasha, if he is going to be there. All in all I am nervous.

**9:00-9:15 AM**

When we were done with breakfast we started making our way up to my room. That is when I lost is. I started giving excuses and things we could do instead of setting up, but Hojo rejected and ignored all my requests. He would simply say that this was our job and we have to start.

When we reach my door and hand him the key and let him unlock it. I was about to enter a room with Hojo no knowing what was going to happen.

**_~ I hope you like this chapter it is a bit longer! It seems like my chapters are getting longer and longer as I go. Well please review and stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be up soon! Adios! Oh and please read my other stories I would love it if you did! Thanks! ~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_~ It's me again! I am ready to update again on this story! I am very glad for the increasing number of reviews it just makes my day! Well I would of updated sooner, but I have been watching Inuyasha and reading it! I have declared that I will finish Inuyasha tonight! So I am staying up all night, so I might also have another update which makes me even happier! ~_**

**_Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Kagome's P.O.V._**

**9:30 AM April 16th**

The room was dead silent. The only thing I could hear was Hojo's and my own breathing. I guess Inuyasha decided to take a breather from haunting. I sighed with relief, but to my dismay I heard the familiar gruffy voice, "What in the hell is going on? Why is Hobo in my room?"

"Hojo." I corrected Inuyasha.

"Whatever."

Hojo turns his head around to face me. "Yes?"

"Oh, nothing. Just make sure you plug everything in the right outputs. We don't want a disaster to happen." I laughed nervously. I kept eyeing Inuyasha hoping he could take a hint and dissolve again.

"Wench you didn't answer my damn question." Inuyasha growled. I was getting angry now. Why can't this ghost just take a hint and go away.

"Wait a minute would ya." I sneered over in Inuyasha direction, which wasn't a great idea since he was standing right by Hojo. Hojo turned around once again, but this time he had a confused look on his face and if I said one more mean thing I think he would snap and start crying.

"Kagome what's wrong? Am I doing something wrong?" Hojo asked I could see the tears building in his eyes.

"Oh no, I just thought I saw you put something in wrong, but my mistake you are doing everything perfectly." I sighed. Hojo turned back around to continue on his work. I glanced over to Inuyasha and he was practically in tears from laughter.

"Seems like you got yourself a sensitive one." I gave him my famous death glares. I was on the verge of going over there and strangling him myself. I ignored his comment and if I wanted to talk to Inuyasha privately I would have to go somewhere where Hojo could not hear us. I glanced all around the room to see if there is a spot to do that. My eyes hit the bathroom. Perfect.

"Hey Hojo I am going to be in the bathroom for a few, you got everything under control?" He turned back to me and nodded. I then made my way to the bathroom. Before I went in I pointed to Inuyasha to come over here. I then disappeared in the bathroom.

He of course was already in there waiting for me against the wall. He was flipping through one of the magazines the hotel provided. He looked up at me evilly. "Explain now." He said.

"Well Hojo and I are here for strictly business," I could tell he was getting impatient and he wanted more information, "Okay. Our business is that we contact the dead and well we were assigned to this hotel room and it looks like instead of us contacting him he went right ahead and contacted me."

Inuyasha had a strange expression on his face. I could sense shadows surrounding him. "So you are here to toy with me."

"No-. " It was too late to explain myself, because he cut me off. "Well no more mister nice guy. I'll give you a haunting." He then disappeared again.

**10:30 AM**

It is now 10:30 and nothing has happened yet. Hojo and I have set up everything and now are waiting for anything to happen. Of course I knew something was going to happen, but Hojo didn't, so he just sat there all calm and collected while I was shaking.

Good thing Hojo didn't notice or he would have asked question after question to see if I was alright. I was about to give up and tell Hojo to leave, but then an ominous feeling filled the room. Then the radar to suspect hot spots of ghost in the room starting beeping like crazy.

I walked over to the machine and looked at the radar. The radar showed that there was a ghost in every single spot in the room. I looked up and I heard evil laughter fill the room. I glanced over to Hojo to see if he heard the evil laughter and I guess he did, because he started to tremble.

Then everything went quiet even the radar. I looked back over at Hojo to see how he was. He was now unrolling out of the fetal position when everything in the room started flying. I saw the closet door and all my drawers open. Then the unthinkable happened. My bras and underwear went flying over to Hojo's direction.

Of course of all the force that was being held to them they flew to Hojo's face. My underwear that had sexy written all over them ended right smack dab on Hojo's head. I of course was already embarrassed as it was ran over to Hojo and grabbed everything. Hojo was red as a beet. Hojo jumped off the ground and ran out of the room. When I heard the door slam that is when I lost it.

"Oh Inuyasha I would love to have a little chat with you." I said while sugarcoating my words. I didn't hear him talk, but I sure heard him laugh. Now I was getting furious. "Oh you think this is funny. Throwing my underwear around in people's faces, oh how mature." After I said this he materialize in front of me.

"Did you see his face? He was practically almost crying like a baby." He laughed. That was when I tackled him on my bed. I was on top of his chest and I had both of my hands on his chest pushing him down. "Don't you _ever_ do that again. You had no right to do that. I am furious. You are such a child." I was about to punch him when he flipped me over and now he was on top of me.

His hands were at my sides and his face was inches from mine. "You have no idea what I can do, do you? You should be careful next time you want to try anything like this, because in the end I will make you regret it." He was so close to me I thought he was going to kiss me, but before anything else happened he disappeared.

**_~ Yay I finished this chapter! I had a hard time thinking of an ending for this chapter, but I guess this ending will do. I am really glad that I came up with this story it is going to be great. Well thanks for reading and please review! ~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey I'm back! The reason why I haven't updated as quickly as usual is because I was finishing a story that I had started a year ago and I had two more chapters to write so I did and now I am extremely happy, but the other reason is I have writers block on this story! I know bad timing! Ugh! But don't worry it will go away soon I just have to think and once I start thinking I won't be able to stop writing! Well enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think! I love all the reviews I have gotten by the way._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so don't ask!_**

**11:59 PM April 20th**

Four days have passed and I haven't heard or seen Inuyasha. I'm not sure if that is supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing. I lie in bed staring at the ceiling just thinking of ways to confront Inuyasha and try to apologize. I mean I did hurt his feelings and I don't want him hating me, so now I wait for him to come. All I can hear is the rustling of the wind against the window.

"Inuyasha, can you please show yourself I want to talk to you?" I whispered. Nothing happened for about five minutes. I was about to call out again, but then Inuyasha appeared before me. He had a sad expression on his face. I sat up and patted on my bed for him to sit beside me. He walked over and sat down. His golden amber eyes stared into mine. I could feel all the pain he had went through. I gripped onto his hand.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, my stubbornness kind of butted heads with yours." I sighed. He kept staring at me. "Well…I…want…to…know…what…you…have…to…say." I rambled. I was getting nervous. He was just staring at me with his intensing eyes.

"Hello." I waved my free hand in front of his face.

"Oh, yeah sorry. Um…I forgive you." He mumbled. I cracked a smile. The Inuyasha I knew was returning now. "What you smilin' bout wench?" He huffed.

"Hmmm it seems like you're back." I huffed back.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean, Kagome?" I smiled, he finally said my name.

"Nothing, just happy you decided to return. I thought I was never going to have wonderful wake up calls anymore." I laughed. I looked over at him and he had a toothy smile on his face I gave him a what are you planning or thinking look. Then I felt a pillow slam the back of my head.

"Hey! What are you thinking?" I screamed and grabbed the pillow and tried hitting him. Key word tried. He used his vanishing spells against me, so in the end the score was Inuyasha: 25 and Kagome: 0. Yes he had more hits than I, but let me tell you having a pillow fight with a dead guy is not that easy.

We were having a ball. Laughing and hitting each other was the best. I would have to say that this has been the most fun I have had in a long time. I threw my body back on my bed and just bursted out laughing. Inuyasha did the same. We looked over at each other and laughed. After our laughing scene I looked over at Inuyasha and sighed, "Thank you."

He moved the wisp of hair that covered my eyes and his hand lingered on my cheek. I could feel my face turn tomato red. I looked down to hide my embarrassment, but it didn't solve anything because he lifted my face back to look at him. He was then only a few centimeters away, I was positive that he was finally going to kiss me. I closed my eyes anticipating the kiss, but before our lips met there was light knocking on the door.

**1:00 AM April 21st**

I gave Inuyasha one last look before heading to the door. I could see the desire in his eyes, but I knew if I kept staring I would not be able to control myself so I headed to the door. Since there was no peep hole I asked, "Who is it?" Safety always first, for all I know the mafia could be at the door.

"It's me, Hojo."

"Oh, give me a second." I said. I rushed over to the chair that had my robe draped on it and quickly put it on and then ran back to the door. I opened the door and invited Hojo in. He was still dress in the clothes he wore earlier today and by the look of his blood shot eyes he got no sleep in probably the last few days after Inuyasha's scare. I directed him over to the empty chair. He sat down and watched my every movement once again.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked. He shook his head no and kept staring, so I sat down on the bed to find out what he wants. "Hojo why are you at my room in the middle of the night?"

"Well everything that has happened still bothers me and I want to apologize and you seem to be really loud tonight. I thought that maybe you had company here." He was blushing through his explanation. I nodded my head like I understood and cared about what he was saying.

"Oh Hojo it's alright. It wasn't your fault, so there is no need to apologize, but I would like to say sorry it seemed that you were really in a stunned and uncomfortable position and I understand why you ran out. And no there wasn't anyone here…I was…" I wasn't sure what excuse to make. I then spotted the television, perfect, "watching a funny movie a while ago and I guess I must of put the volume on full blast. I am sorry." I gushed hoping he believed everything I said.

Hojo nodded his head. He got up and started heading towards the door. Before he opened the door he said, "Okay, it's alright. We should get back to where we left off. The faster we get this case done the faster we can get back home, so how about tomorrow around 9:00 PM we start setting up again and by then it should be dead time and we can contact the ghost again." I smiled and nodded my head. I walked over to the door and made sure he made it over to his room and we whispered good nights. I then went back to my room and I found Inuyasha waiting for me on my bed.

I skipped over to my bed and sat beside him. His expression wasn't readable when I looked at him. "Hey Inuyasha what's the matter? Are you still made at Hojo?" I asked.

"Humph Hobo is less than my problems it's just that you will be leaving soon and I am now getting to you being here and now you two are going to get rid of me."

"Well I have to go back home I can't live in a hotel forever and I won't get rid of you. It's just Hojo wants to go into the 'Light', but I won't force you to go if you don't want to."

"Well how are we going to convince him to believe I went into the light?"

"Just trust and follow me I have a plan." I then explained what we were going to do to convince Hojo that he was going to move on.

**8:55 PM April 21st**

In approximately five minutes Hojo was going to come in this door to get rid of Inuyasha. I was nervous that something was going to go wrong with the plan. I had to take multiple breathing techniques to calm myself down. "Inuyasha are you ready? Hojo will be here any minute." I said knowing Inuyasha heard me and in a matter of a millisecond after I said this Inuyasha was in front of me. He was grinning like a school boy. "Now Inuyasha no funny business follow my plan." He rolled his eyes and said, "Yes boss." Before I could say anything else there was knocking on the door and we both knew Hojo was on the other side.

I pranced over to the door and before I opened I gave Inuyasha the I am watching you sign he smirked and zipped his lips. I let out a small giggle and opened the door for Hojo. Hojo came in holding some of the missing equipment he had stored in his room. Since we already had more than half the station set up it would take us at least an hour to set up the rest, so we started our work.

**10:00 PM**

I wiped the sweat off my brow. We had just pieced together our whole work station it was now time to contact the ghost, Inuyasha. We decided that I did the talking and Hojo did the data and controlling the electronics. After Hojo got situated with the station I started to contact the ghost.

"Hello if there is anyone here please give us a sign." The lights flickered on and off, okay starting off good.

"I want you to make one banging noise for yes and two banging noises for no, understand?" One banging clash, yes. "Are you a demon?" Three bangs, so yes and no. "Are you human?" Another three bangs, so another yes and no. "So you are a half demon and half human?" One banging noise, another yes. Man Inuyasha and I are doing great at this.

"Are you haunting this room?" One bang. "Were you murdered?" One bang. That is how the conversation went for a long time. Finally, "Are you willing to move on?" No answer. "There is a better place than being here, just go on, trust me there is nothing to be afraid of." One bang. Then all the lights went out, then Inuyasha whispered Thank you. Hojo was excited for our findings and that we crossed over a ghost, but of course I knew the truth.

I looked over in the corner and saw Inuyasha smiling and giving me thumbs up. I send him one back. Hojo was still flipping out when I went over to him to tell him it was late and we got what we want so we can leave by tomorrow. When he finally left it was almost one in the morning.

I was exhausted I barely made it to bed. When I hit the pillow I was out like a rock the last thing I heard was a slight whisper of "Good night Kagome." I then entered into the world of dreams once again.

_~The Dream~_

_I waltzed into the hotel with such determination; no one could bring me down. I walked over to the front desk and asked for my hotel. The young girl behind the counter flipped her hair and handed my key. I smiled and thanked the young girl I then went up to my room to retire for the night._

_The room was perfect; I placed the small black suitcase on the bed and then went and started getting situated. Just as I thought no one could find me I caught the familiar scent of the person I was running from. I opened the suitcase that shielded the gem inside. _

_I reached down into the suitcase and grabbed the gem. I held it gently as if it was a baby. I was getting prepared to jump out of the window when the door creaked open and a young girl with long black hair and a white blouse and a red skirt came in with a bow and arrows._

_Before I had time to jump she shot the arrow right below my heart. A tingly sensation went through my whole body. I dropped the gem and it fell to the ground. I could feel my soul leave my body. I looked down and the girl was doing a binding spell over my body._

_Before she left she grabbed the gem and sneered, "I thought I trusted you. Inuyasha well I hope your soul rots here for eternity." I looked back down at my body, but it was already gone. Next thing I know I could feel myself being thrown into a dark…_

_~End Of Dream~_

**2:45 AM April 22nd**

I gasped for air as I returned from my dream. It felt so real. I had a hand over my chest making sure no arrow was pierced through it. I looked over and I saw Inuyasha with a depressed look on his face. "What the hell was that?" I gulped.

"That is how I died or more like how my soul got separated from my body." He said in a monotone voice. I reached for his hand, but he pulled it away. But nothing can stop me so I grabbed it gently and looked him in the eye. "Inuyasha you can tell me anything." He shook his head no, but I persisted, "Trust me I want to know." He then opened his mouth and explained his story.

**_~ Yay! I finally got out of my writer's block thanks to my dad! He decided that playing a trick on me would work and you know what it did! LOL! So please tell me what you think! I love reviews!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_~So you see I was waiting for fifteen reviews and I happen to have more, so me got really happy! I was going to update this chapter, but then BAM my little cousins came over and me Clara had the joy of babysitting the five year old. I have learned that more than two weeks with a hyper five year old is hard work! She never left me ALONE! What was worse is that she wanted to play on my laptop the whole time I was afraid that she would break it! So here is the chapter you all have been waiting for! I dedicate it too my best friend who is currently in Massachusetts! Love you Hannah! Enjoy! _****_J ~_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so don't call the cops on me!_**

**_Inuyasha's P.O.V. (A/N: This is my first Inuyasha point of view for this story I soooooo excited!)_**

**2:45 AM April 22nd**

The grief in my eyes and the dream she has been having has made Kagome curious of what it means. I have never told anyone what I have been through. I swallow down my pride when she says, "Trust me, I want to know." I open my mouth and started my story from the beginning.

"I was alive fifty years ago. A time where there were no electronics and life was simple if you were a human, but being a hanyou nothing was simple. My father the great Inu No Taisho, the leader of the demons fell in love with my mother a mere human. Demons and humans were against their love that they started to meet secretly, not long after these meetings my mother was pupped with me. When mother gave birth to me the town we lived in hated me. Not long after I was born my father was killed and then when I was still young my mother was then killed. I was forced out of the town and out on my own in the real world. I had to earn everything on my own and I trusted no one and no one trusted me. Everywhere I went I was kicked around like I was dirt and that is what people called me. I was filth and I was contaminating the world."

"That's not true Inuyasha! They are the ones who are dirt for calling you that!" She practically screamed I placed my finger against her mouth to shush her up. I then continued on with my story.

"Well time went on and I was eighteen and I was earning for my living. Since I had no education then I was giving poor jobs that came and went fast. I had no permanent house, so you can say I lived on the streets and got lucky when I got a place to stay and a warm meal. One day I entered into a small town. No one knew me fortunately, but when everyone found out that I was a half breed then again the torture happen. One night after I finished a job of working as a constructor worker I was heading to the cheapest hotel in town."

"Before I made it to the hotel it started raining and the dry dirt started to become mud. My old rugged shoes wore torn and dirty as it was, but the mud made it worse. Since it was getting really late and I was extremely tired I didn't sense the demons that were lurking behind me about to attack."

_Flashback_

_The sloshing of the mud beneath my mud was getting on my nerves. There was only a mile or two left to walk I thought to myself each step I took. I yawned realizing how tired I really was. Who knew heavy lifting would be so tiring. The rain pounding against me covered every other noise beyond it._

_I fell to the ground in pain. I sniffed the air and there was a strong scent of my blood in the air plus three full demons. I turned around, but was knocked to the ground again by a kick. "Ha he's a weakling. Hey weakling get up and fight." A female cat demon said picking up my head my hair, so I faced her. I did what she said. I got up and started fighting. _

_My attacks were quick and good. I had beaten the female cat demon and a weak serpent demon to a bloody pulp the only demon left was the wolf demon. I was getting ready to attack when he made his move first. I was once again on the ground before I had time to get up he hit me once again and he didn't stop. He was laughing evilly. I couldn't move an inch of my body. "Pathetic." He spat on me. He kicked me once more and I could hear a switch knife click open, but the stabbing never came. The last thing I heard was the wolf demon fell to his knees in pain and I blacked out._

"The next thing I remember was I woke up in a little room and I had a throbbing headache. I tried getting up, but it was no use my body wouldn't listen to what my brain was saying. I sighed in defeat and hit my head against the pillow. Not long after that the door opened and in came the most beautiful I have ever seen at that time. She had long dark raven hair and dark gray eyes. She held no emotion in her face, but when my eyes laid on hers a small blush crept on it."

"She came towards me and started to clean my wounds once again. I just stared at her with amazement. Every move she made was graceful and skilled. When she was done she left the room and came back with a bowl of soup she then started to feed me. I was first against the whole idea of being fed like a baby, but gave in when I couldn't move my arms. After she was done she was about to leave the room once again when I said, "Why?" She turned around surprised and at me confused. "Why did you help me? I am a half breed I should have been left to rot." She simply said, "You were in need of help and it is my duty as a priestess to do so." After that she simply walked out of the room."

"It had been a month already and by that time I was completely healed, but I didn't want to leave her. Her name was Kikyou. We had gotten close and she was helping me train to strengthen my power and we also killed demons together. I had to admit I was falling for her and by the look of it I knew she was falling for me. Time went on and a surprise came to the door, a demon slayer came to the shrine and gave her a special jewel to protect and purify. She of course accepted the offer not knowing what danger we were about to head into."

"When we got the jewel, the Shikon No Tama, a few nights later the first few demons came to steal it away to gain all its power. We successfully dealt with all the pests that came to possess the jewel. But then Onigumo came."

"Onigumo was a young man who came to the shrine to become the assistant to Kikyou. She accepted the offer and he then started training. Not long after the training started I could tell her was falling for her. At first Kikyou didn't do anything with him and then she stayed later training him and that was when I realized I was losing the love of my life to him. I said nothing to Kikyou about what I thought, but I kept my eye on Onigumo. When I thought he was harmless I was getting ready to leave, but then I overheard something one night. He was talking to a lady with a feather in her hair. "Kagura tonight is the night I steal the jewel and I taint it with evil, but I need you to distract Kikyou. And after that I need you to kill the half breed, so me and Kikyou can be together."

"I ran over to Kikyou to tell her what was happening. After I explained she told me that she didn't believe me and if I was going to make false accusations of people then I should leave and never come back. I did what she said, but before I left I stole the jewel. I was on the run with the jewel for about three months before I came to this very hotel not knowing my life would pretty much end here. This is where the dreams you have been having started at. As you saw I was shot by Kikyou's sacred arrow that separated my soul from my body, but the thing is when I looked back down for my body it was gone and so was the jewel. The way I know that my body is still is alive is because when the new moon comes I return to it, but I am not the same, but right when the sun rises we are separated once again. I know where my body is being held captive at, but I can't leave for long. You see if I come to close to body as a ghost I start to freeze up and then I can't move and then I am forced back to this hotel. This is my tragic story of my life."

I looked over at Kagome. She was sobbing her eyes out. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up into my lap and rocked her till she finally fell asleep.

**_Kagome's P.O.V._**

**7:00 AM**

I woke up still in Inuyasha's arms. I smiled he stayed with me throughout the whole night after he confessed his past to me. I sighed. Today was the day that I had to head back home. We cut our visit by a week I didn't want to leave Inuyasha, but Hojo would be suspicious why I don't leave with him. I tried to roll out of Inuyasha's arms, but every move I made he held on tighter.

"Inuyasha." I whispered. I whispered his name a few times, but every time he ignore finally I screamed, "INUYASHA!" He jumped up with surprise out of bed and hit the ceiling. He was up in the air floating rubbing his ears.

"Damn Kagome be careful my ears are sensitive ya know." I rolled my eyes and started to pack my things. He just watched me carefully. I sighed and hopped into the bathroom and got ready for the day. When I was done I grabbed my suitcase gave one more look at Inuyasha and left the room.

"Good bye." Was all I could whisper on my way out.

I met Hojo down stairs he held the front door for me like a gentleman and we made our way back to Gramps' house. The way back was like the way back it was silent and he kept staring at me. This time I was annoying, so I rolled my eyes as much as possible.

**12:00 PM**

We finally made it back home. I gave Gramps' all the evidence shoed Hojo away from the house I then went into my room and collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

**9:00 PM**

I woke up and all my dreams revolved around Inuyasha. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I thought so much about him that I even wrote a song. I grabbed my guitar and started playing.

**_(A/N: This song is called Thousands Miles by Vanessa Carlton, so please listen to it!)_**

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever _

_Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your_

_Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

_And I, I_

_Don't want to let you know_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory_

_I, I_

_Don't want to let this go_

_I, I_

_Don't..._

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass us by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you_

_If I could _

_Just hold you_

_Tonight _

I closed my eyes as I hit the last chords of the song. I heard applauding behind me. I turned around in shock and saw Inuyasha hovering over my window. That was when I fainted.

**_~ Yay! I finished the chapter with a great ending! It is one in the morning and I am too lazy to edit it so please don't complain about any mistake! But if it makes you happy go ahead and do it and please request as many songs as needed I will explain why in the next chapter! ;) So until next time please review I want over twenty! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I have so much planned for the story and this is the longest chapter yet! ~_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_~ AHHH! Me so happy! When I updated this last chapter I wasn't excepting all these reviews in one day and when I check to see my reviews the next day I had over twenty! I am sooo happy that people really enjoy this story! I would have to say this is my favorite story that I have written so far! I actually have an idea for another Inuyasha story, but I am going to wait till I get this one almost done to start that one! So my summer is winding down, so I am going to try to update as much as possible before school starts, but we all know I will update when school does start! Hmmm Clara has to go back to high school UGH! Well enjoy! P.S. If this chapter is kinda late then I know I come up with all kinds of excuses but I had help my dog give birth to her 8 puppies and now I have to check on them every hour or so, so it brings down writing time! Sorry! _****_J ~_**

**_Disclaimer: Me, Clara, does not and will never own Inuyasha, except in my dreams! ;)_**

**_Kagome's P.O.V._**

**11:00 PM April 22nd**

When I opened my eyes all I saw was my bright ceiling light. I shoved my pillow over my face and recalled what had happened before I fell asleep. I was singing the new song that I just had written and then I heard clapping behind me and there stood Inuyasha. Wait…there stood Inuyasha? Whoa that's right I fainted when I saw Inuyasha.

I bolted out of bed and I hit a hard surface. I fell to the ground. I looked up and I saw Inuyasha laughing at me. At that moment I blushed, but then I got ticked off because he was laughing at me.

"What the hell is your problem, scaring me like that?" I fumed. This caused Inuyasha to chuckle even more. I swear if looks could kill he would be dead right on the spot. I turned my face away from him and crossed my arms. I felt a hand move my face forward when I looked up Inuyasha's face was a few inches away from mine. He looked directly in my eyes which made me want to melt on the spot.

"Hey don't worry about it. I don't want you to hurt your pretty little head. I just thought I should give you a little visit it's obvious that you miss me." He smirked. It took me a few seconds to realize what he said, but when I did I started fuming again.

"Humph! Don't talk to me!" I screamed. I shook his grip off of me and then I grabbed some pajamas from my dresser and stormed into the bathroom. I turned on the tubs water and put bubbles in. I waited till it was full for me to hop in. When I was in the warm water I forgot about everything that happened. I just let the heat unknot my nerves. "Mmmmm, so refreshing." I murmured.

After about half an hour after my soothing bath I got ready for bed forgetting Inuyasha was still in my room. I had my pajamas on which was a huge shirt with some short black shorts. I wrapped a towel around my wet hair and waltzed out into my room.

I was singing the song I Want You to Want Me, by Cheap Trick practically dancing around when I looked over at my bed and there lay Inuyasha smiling. I stopped singing and turned bright red. Inuyasha picked himself up to where he was sitting Indian style and said, "Hmmm, you trying to hint something?" My eyes grew as big as a deer's seeing headlights. I shook my head no, because I had no idea what my mouth would have said.

I quickly went to the other side of the bed and got under my covers and said, "Goodnight," and waited until sleep hit me and take away the embarrassment. Knowing Inuyasha was still on my bed I didn't turn around to face him and I tried to calm my breathing, but having a hot dead guy can phase some people you know. Wait did I just call Inuyasha…hot? Ugh I need to stop thinking about this. Sleep finally took over and the last thing I remember was hearing the words, "Goodnight, Kagome."

**12:30 AM April 23rd**

_Dreaming_

_"Kikyou dear, did you kill him?" The dark voice asked the young girl who looked like me. She held no emotion in her face. She had probably the best poker face._

_"No, I could not kill him, but I did separate his soul from his body, so he is practically dead." She answered._

_"What? What if his soul returns to his body what would happen then. If he finds his true potential then he would be unstoppable. The young girl went over to his side and placed her hand on top of his and smirked._

_"He will never be able to get there anyway. First he has to find the location of where his body is and secondly it can only be completely fused together again if a girl can truly love him for who he is an outcast in this world. When that happens she would have to complete the fusing together by promising that she belongs to him and him only and then seal it with a kiss. But we both know no girl will fall in love with someone who is arrogant, rude, and to top it off he is a half breed, so please don't worry about it. Let's just reminisce in our love."_

_"Well as long as you have the Shikon Jewel then I believe everything is fine." The dark guy smirked._

_"Don't worry love, I hid it somewhere where no one can find it besides me and maybe a reincarnation, but I shall never die." She simply said and then the girl leaned in to the girl and kissed the evil man."_

_End of dream_

**1:00 AM**

I woke up gasping for air. There was no way that there could be that much evil in the world. They wanted Inuyasha dead they don't have a heart. But wait she explained what would have to happen for Inuyasha to have his soul back to his body. I have to tell Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." I whispered hoping he was still in my room.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"I found the solution to get your soul and body whole again."

"What?"

"I had a dream that Kikyou was in and she told an evil man how to resolve your problem. You just have to find your body and then you have to…have to…find a girl who loves you and then have her kiss you and then bam you are back with your body, but good luck finding that girl." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled, "Don't worry she is probably not that far away, I mean look at me I'm a looker." I laughed and throw my pillow at my head. He then threw the pillow back at my head and then we started our pillow fight. The chunking of the pillows was so much fun I felt like a little girl again. During our fight I ended up almost falling off the bed if it wasn't for Inuyasha who ended up catching me before I fell.

I looked up into those golden orbs and melted away. He leaned in closer to my face. I could practically already taste his lips on mine. The space in between us was already closed and after that I felt fireworks. My hands were wrapped in his silver locks while his arms were around my waist. When we broke away for me to breathe he said, "Kagome, I love you."

**To Be Continued…**

**_~ Haha I ended where Kagome didn't say how she felt, will she accept his feelings or will she reject them. Until next time! I am sorry this chapter is so short, but it had to be. The next chapter I promise will be a lot longer! And their adventure will start! A lot more funny things to happen with also drama, so stay tuned till next time! I love you all! ~_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_~Hola my people! I know I haven't updated for a little bit, but I wanted this chapter to be perfect and I wanted to see how many reviews I could get and one more thing I was thinking about the perfect song for the ending that has to be used in this chapter and I found the song, but you have to wait till the end to know what the song is ;)! OH and thanks for the congrats on the puppies! They are sooo adorable and they are a handful and the funny thing is the mama will only let me go near them and she isn't even my dog it's my brother! ~_**

**_Question time! _**

**_The Result of Squffie- Yes and no Kagome is the only one who can see him. He is visible to only people he want to see and if I answer this question all the way then I am going to ruin some of the story, so I will let you wait till that part comes! And Hell Yes I am adding his Human and Demon forms! _**

**_Lionsheart13771- And Yes you can give someone congrats on puppies! _**

**_OK ON WITH THE CHAPPIE! _**

**_Disclaimer: Me don't and will never own Inuyasha…no matter how much I wish!_**

**_Kagome's P.O.V._**

**1:00 AM April 23rd**

"Kagome, I love you." Were the words I heard Inuyasha say after our kiss. Stubborn and arrogant Inuyasha said he loved me I was about to burst with joy, but me and my not so great with words was speechless. All I could do was stare into his golden orbs of eyes. I swear I was lost in those hypnotizing eyes. "What do you have to say?" He asked.

"This is what I have to say about it." I pulled him into a lustful passionate kiss. I came up for air and panted, "I love you, Inuyasha." He then placed a kiss on my forehead and I then remember what my mama always told me about kisses. 

_A kiss on the forehead means I hope that we are together forever. A kiss on the cheek means we are friends. A kiss on the hand means I adore you. A kiss on the neck means we belong together. A kiss on your nose means I want to be with you, and a kiss on the lips means I love you with everything I have._

I smiled at the thought, so he hopes we stay together forever, I hope I get all these kisses one day by him. I want to be a friend and a lover to him. I sighed in contentment. I fell asleep knowing I was loved by Inuyasha.

**7:30 AM**

I woke up and I felt the spot beside me was cold. Was last night all a dream did Inuyasha really love me or was it all in my head. I bolted my head up and I saw Inuyasha at the door standing there with a deal. He said, "Take my hand, live while you can. Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand."

Instantly I got to my feet and walked over to him and grabbed his hand. In a matter of seconds he placed his arms around me in a heartwarming hug. He placed his head in the crook of my neck and inhaled my scent. "Kagome I will protect you no matter what." He whispered. I nodded my head. We stayed like this for a few minute, but I finally pulled away because I had to get ready for the day. He willingly let go and I quickly changed.

I changed into a dark green shirt and blue jean skinny jeans. I then put on my matching green converse. I walked out and saw Inuyasha looking through my high school diary. I stormed over to him and tried to tackle him, but he sensed me before I could pounce. He was on the other side of the room reading all the embarrassing comments I wrote in there.

After a while of reading I 'gave up' and fell on my bed in frustration. He came over to me and traced my cheek with his hand and I took advantage of this. I quickly snatched the diary from his grasps and jumped up in victory.

But of course he is a sore loser, so he pinned me down on my bed and growled, "Don't think you will win that fast."

"But I won fair and square and I believe I deserve a prize for winning." I grinned at what I said. He also returned the grin and leaned down and started to kiss me. He licked my lips wanting permission to enter into my mouth. I allowed the entrance and our tongues intertwined. I have to say Inuyasha is the best kisser I have ever met.

In the middle of our make out session where my shirt was just covering my breasts my door creaked open and there stood my twelve year old brother, Souta. **(A/N: This idea was all The Result of Squffie, so thank you!) **Souta's reaction had many different sides. There was the disgusted side, then the confused side, and most of all are you crazy side. My eyes grew huge.

"Um sorry to disturb you Kagome…um mom wanted to know if you wanted and breakfast, but it seems you are kinda busy…with yourself." He was about to walk out the door when I hopped out of bed and ran in front of the door before he could walk out.

"Souta it is not what you think. There is actually someone here beside myself. Inuyasha show yourself." Nothing happened after what I said and you could feel the awkward feeling filling the room. "Okay sis, whatever you say." He once again tried to go out, but me and my stubbornness stopped him. "Really there is someone here. INUYAHSA! Stop playing around before my brother really thinks I am a freak!"

Inuyasha materialized right beside me and placed his arms around my waist. I smiled in relief, but now the problem is I have to explain to my brother why the guy I was just making out with was invisible.

"Ah. Cool trick dude, well if you still want breakfast then come down." With that Souta took his leave.

"Wow that was easier than I thought." I sighed. Inuyasha chuckled and pulled me closer and dragged me back to my bed. "So where were we?" He said and leaned closer, but this time I dodged the kiss and flipped from his grasps. He gave me that hurt puppy dog look I couldn't resist it and leaned over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Sorry love, but we don't want a reoccurrence of what just happen, but this time with my mom or my Gramps walking in." He pouted some more, but gave in.

**9:00 AM**

Not too long of just sitting there with each other when I remembered about the journey of finding Inuyasha's body.

"Inuyasha shouldn't we be looking for your body. I believe this journey will take a while and we need to start going pretty soon." He nodded and started to lift me up and was about to jump out the window when I stopped him. "Wait this is not the best idea. First we should get supplies and tell my family that I have to leave for a while." He put me down. I kissed his cheek and whispered, "Meet me outside." I then skipped down stairs.

When I got down I saw my mom in the kitchen making bacon. I skipped over to her and kissed her cheek. "Hey mom, I know this might not sound like the best thing in the world, but one of my friends is going through a major crisis and I really need to help him."

"Him?" She questioned. Man that slipped.

"Yeah…it is a guy friend."

"More like the guy friend she has been lip locking for a while now."

"Souta!"

"So…is this a boyfriend? Will I be expecting any grandchildren soon? Will I meet him?"

"UGH! I'll get him!" I screamed. I stormed outside and walked over to Inuyasha. "Hey you have to meet my mom, so you need to show yourself to my entire family okay." He shook his head and I dragged him inside to my crazy mother.

The first thing my mother noticed about is Inuyasha was his ears.

"Ooooo! Can I touch them? And I hope my grandchildren will have these adorable ears!" She gushed out as she tried to grab onto the ears, but luckily I stopped her by pushing her aside.

"Now mama this is Inuyasha and well we are going to be gone for a while. Going on a mission and we are going to be needed supplies to last us for a while."

"No biggie already done." She simply said while returning to her cooking.

"Um that was fast." I said.

"I am prepared for anything. Now go one and please bring back a grandbaby."

"MOM!"

"Sorry, love you dear and take care of her, Inuyasha." My mom rambled on.

"I will I promise." Inuyasha said, while staring at me. My mom saw this and squeaked out with joy. I gave her a death glare and she turned back around and continued cooking. I grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him out with our supplies. Once we were outside I heard my mother scream with joy in the corner of my eye I saw Inuyasha smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you ready to start our adventure?" He asked.

"I am ready for any adventure as long as I'm with you." I smiled. We then started walking off to start our adventure not knowing that there were certain a pair of eyes watching us.

**To Be Continued…**

**_~ I hope you likey this chapter! I had a fun time actually writing it! I was talking to my best friend, Nicole and like I only concentrated on this chapter! Omg I am like now obsessed with my twitter account…idk why, but me just is, so if you wanna follow me or tweet me, my account is Cwawabear! If you follow me I'll most likely follow back! Well thanks for all the reviews and PLEASE Review this chapter! I will love you forever! ~_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_~ Hello my readers! So I would like to say thank you to all m reviewers. You guys are the ones who get me up in the morning/afternoon to keep writing this story. For some odd reason I stopped writing all my other stories to write this one, so if any of you are reading the other ones I am sorry I will continue them after I am done writing this one, or if I need to badly update. So I waited till this chappie had 30 reviews! This is the most reviews I have ever gotten on a story, so thanks to all you reviewers! ~_**

**_Question time:_**

**_Lionsheart13771- You are very much LOVED! I absolutely LOVE LOVE LOVE your reviews! And being hyper is the BEST! Trust me I am hyper 24/7! And nope I didn't come up with the whole someone walking in on them while kissing it was all The Result of Squffie!_**

**_Cscott2- I am absolutely continuing this story that is why I keep updating! Plus I love you guys!_**

**_The Result of Squffie- First I want to thank you for the kiss scene in the last chapter! If I could right now I would hug you! And keep watching Inuyasha it is sooo good! I just finished the Final Act and let me tell you it is sooo good! And I am thinking about a way to add Sesshomaru or better known as Sesshy, but I am still thinking, but if you have any ideas I am all ears or eyes._**

**_Oh My Goodness! I can probably do a whole chapter of me just talking about random things, but me gotta finish my Ramen and then get on with the chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!_**

**_ Kagome's P.O.V._**

**11:45 AM April 28th**

The old dirt road entangled into the forest and lucky for us we are following it. We have been traveling for five days now and the only lead we have to get closer to Inuyasha's body is the old dirt road that I'm convinced doesn't lead to anything, but Inuyasha is the one with the keen nose so I follow what he does. But man I would kill to have a bath right now. I mean I smell and look like dirt.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I was wondering…can we stop at a nearby river or stream or something?"

"Why?"

"I need to bathe I smell and look funky." I made a disgusted face as I smelled my green shirt I had on. Inuyasha seemed unphased. He did a whole body check as if he was checking me out. "You look perfect…" He then leaned into my shoulder and smelt me. "And you smell like vanilla, so you don't need to bathe." **_(A/N: Vanilla is my FAVORITE smell! So Kagome is going to smell like Vanilla!) _**

I blushed at what he said, but the only way I am going to get that bath is to do the unthinkable. I stopped at the side of the road as Inuyasha kept walking it didn't take long for him to realize I wasn't by his side anymore. I had my hands crossed against my chest and my face was held high and I bared no eye contact with him.

"Kagome what are you doing?" He asked with a little peeve in his voice.

"I will not continue walking if I don't get my bath." I huffed. I stayed in my stature and waited for him to give in to my command, but not a word was spoken. The next thing I know I was off the ground and hanging off Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What the HELL are you doing?" I yelled.

"If you won't walk I will carry you! Plus I told you, you look fine and smell fine, so don't worry about it." He answered back. I then started kicking and screaming to let me down and let me have my bath. But he totally ignored all my requests and demands and kept walking. With all my kicking and screaming you never know who is out there watching and stalking you until it is too late.

If Inuyasha was not going to listen to my rage then I was going to give him the silent treatment.

"Kagome are you hungry?" Inuyasha asked. But with my stubbornness I had no answer.

"Are you tired?" Another no answer from me.

"Are you going to keep ignoring me?" Once again I gave him no answer. I dodged ever question he asked and with each no answer his questions got more frustrated. Finally he broke down and yelled, "FINE YOU WIN! YOU CAN TAKE A BATH!" I jumped out of Inuyasha's grasp and gave a victory dance. I then grabbed him and hugged him with all my might and gave him a kiss. He blushed frantically, but had a smirk on his perfect face.

"Hmmm if I would have known this was the outcome I would have agreed a long time ago." I giggled like a school girl as we went the direction of a nearby river. As we approached he let me go and take care of my bathing by myself.

**12:34 PM**

I walked into the water. It was soothing to finally be washing all the dirt and grum that has collected on my skin. I dunked my head lower into the water and let the river current relax my muscles. During this time I actually started to remember the kisses Inuyasha has placed on my lips. Even in thought I can still feel his warm lips up against mine. I know that feeling will never leave me.

After my bathing and thinking I hurry out of the river and dry off and start to put on a fresh pair of clothing, when I hear rustling in the nearby bushes. "Inuyasha stop being a pervert!" I shouted, but there was no sarcastic reply, so I quickly throw my clothes on me and head over to that bush that was still rustling.

As I crept closer to the bush my curiosity grew. I pulled back some of the branches of the bush and looked in. "Inuyasha is that you?" My head was now all the way into the bush and what I saw was not Inuyasha, but a small child with pointed ears and bright orange hair placed in a ponytail. The small child looked at me with his big green eyes and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Little boy are you here alone?" I inquired. The little green eyed boy gave me huge puppy dog eyes and I couldn't resist. I bent down and picked the small creature up and held him in my eyes. "What's your name?"

"Shippou." He squeaked. I gave him a heartwarming smile. "Where are your parents?" I looked down onto his cute little face and I could see the tears building in his eyes. Soon tears fell off his face like a waterfall.

"I don't have any parents anymore! They died." He sobbed. I felt an odd pain in my heart and the only thing I could do was hug onto the poor child. He was defenseless in the world and he had no one to take care of him. I had to do something.

"How would you like it if you stayed with me?" He nodded and clung onto me tighter. Soon enough Shippou was sound asleep. I giggled of how fast the little boy could fall asleep. I then made my way to where Inuyasha was waiting for me.

**1:25 PM**

Inuyasha was at the spot where he promised where he would wait. He was basking in the sun, even though being transparent he couldn't get the rays he wanted. I skipped over to him and plopped myself down carefully for Shippou was still in my arms and I didn't want to wake him. I looked over to Inuyasha who had his eyes closed enjoying the weather.

"Inuyasha." I said hoping to get his attention.

"What took you so long Kagome? I have been waiting forever."

"About that you see I wanted to tell you that I had an unexpected visitor show up after I got dressed." He looked at my face and I could see concern and anger in his expression.

"What do you mean a visitor?" He said through his clenched teeth. I pointed with my free hand to the figure that lied peacefully in my arms. Inuyasha glanced down to my arms and that was when he lost it.

"Kagome! Why in the hell do you have a Fox Demon in your arms like it is no problem! For all we know he can try to kill you!" Inuyasha shouted while trying to take Shippou out of my arms. But thank kami for my cat like reflexes. I jumped out of his reach and shielded Shippou from his claws as Inuyasha pounced again.

"INUYASHA! Calm yourself down! He has no one!" I screamed. Shippou stirred in my arms and his eyes popped open. He shifted in my arms to see Inuyasha staring at him deadly. He cowered into my arms even farther. I looked up at Inuyasha in confusion, how could Shippou see Inuyasha right away like me? Before I could ponder on about this Inuyasha started to pounce one again, I did what any girl would do if her boyfriend got out of hand. I screamed my guts out.

Since Inuyasha has such sensitive ears he immediately jumped out of attacking Shippou and covered up his ears. "KAGOME SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yelled over my high pitched yelping.

"I'll stop if you would hear me out and not attack Shippou anymore."

"I'm all ears unless you demand on yelling Bloody Murder again." I smirked at what he said.

"Okay, after I was bathing and fully dressed I found him hiding in the bushes. He was frightened to death of a dramatic tragedy that just happened to him and now he has no one and I told him he can stay with me, but if you don't want him near you then I am happy leaving you." I said with barely any breathe I was going to win this battle whether he like it or not.

"Keh, do what you want with the runt, but if he gets in our way he is your problem not mine." He said and started walking off again. I looked down at Shippou and smiled, "Welcome to our journey!" He smiled and clung to me as I made my way on a full sprint to catch up to Inuyasha.

**To Be Continued…**

**_~ I hope you liked this chapter! It is just pretty much an introduction of Shippou not much fluff, but that will come later on in the story. So yay! And guess what I have another idea for another Inuyasha fic, but tell me what you think. ~_**

**Kagome is a rich girl with not a care in the world. She cares of only herself. He parent are sick of her partying instead of concentrating on her school work and the only way to make her into the young lady they want her to be they send her to a family friend down in the South to teach her how to become a Southern Belle. To believe it or not the family friend is no other than Inuyasha's family can this respectable family make her into a Southern Belle. Can Inuyasha help her turn into a Southern Belle or will her party attitude come in the way? **

**~_ Tell me what you think! I won't start this story until later though when this story is almost complete! Please Review! Thanks for reading! I love you all! ~_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_~ Voilà! I am back once again! For everyone who was hoping to get rid of me it seems like your plan failed epically! So in less than 24 hours I was getting reviews! Me sooo happy about that! While typing this up I am in pain! I rebroke my toe, and since it is a toe you can't do anything about it, but suck up the pain! Me and pain don't get along very well! Also FYI the puppies my dog had actually broke my laptop charger, so if my laptop breaks me will be very upset! And if you love my story you should read my new favorite author Wolf Blossom she is BRILLIANT! Trust me check her out! ~_**

**_Talky Time!_**

**_Lionsheart13771- I am also from the South! That is how I got the whole Southern Belle idea, because we have it in my town! And I don't have a Southern accent either, but my sister does! But every time I visit my family from Florida they always make fun of what us Southerners say like y'all! It is faster to say than you guys! And my Southern accent only comes out on a few words, but besides that I sound like myself! And thanks for liking my story idea! I am so happy now!_**

**_Osuwari13- I would like to say thanks for loving this story! (: For Kikyou and Naraku still being alive I guess I didn't make it clear sorry about that well Naraku is still alive, but Kikyou isn't that is why the reincarnation, Kagome, was born, but later on in the story it will be all twisted! So keep reading to find out and I hope that cleared is all up! And I will be writing the Southern Belle idea because my reviews were positive about it and since I can relate then it should be fabulous!_**

**_Forgot password hehehe oops- Thanks for liking the story and its cool! I know what it is like being lazy! ;) _**

**_The Result of Squffie- Hmmm interesting ideas and I like them, but I think I am gonna keep them alive though, but those are brilliant ideas and I think I have made a decision on how to put Sesshy or Fluffy in with Rin and JAKEN(I love that little green toad!), but you have to wait! Hehe thanks for the review again I love them! ;D_**

**_Inu'sgirl4ever- Thanks sooo much for loving the chapter! I was scared no one would like it! Yeah I think I read a story like that where Inuyasha needed the lesson, but I was thinking that Inuyasha is always the one who is the player and needs to be fixed well what if it was the other way around and what better way to do that than to make Kagome a Southern Belle. And thanks for saying you will read it I will begin writing it after I post this chapter! _****_J_**

**_Opps I guess I talked a little too much oh well! On with the chappie! :P_**

**_Disclaimer: I shall never own Inuyasha and I will take a Blood Oath if I have to!_**

**_ Kagome's P.O.V._**

**April 28th 10:00 PM**

We have only had Shippou for about a day and I already consider him my son. He is the sweetest little boy in the world. Even with the little problem in the beginning I think Inuyasha has also seemed to warm up to him, because when I had to take a bathroom break I left Shippou with Inuyasha I came back and I saw them playing a friendly game of Rock, Paper, and Scissors. I thought it was adorable until Shippou won the game and Inuyasha bonked him on the head and Shippou ran to me, but besides that everything was going fine.

Since Shippou is still a little child and my feet were killing me I convinced Inuyasha to set camp up for the night. We decided to camp near the flowing river and not too close to the road we didn't want any problems.

Shippou was passed out in my arms probably dreaming about lollipops or whatever little demon boys dream. I was leaning into Inuyasha's chest. My head was just below his, so he placed his chin on top of my head and wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed in contentment; this is exactly how I want to be held to every night.

There was no way I was going to go to sleep anytime soon.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Hmm."

"Why does it seem that you don't want to take over your Gramps' ghost business?"

"Well I never really believed in ghost until you and I don't want to be a ghost hunter."

"What do you want to be then?"

"That's simple I want to be a singer. Remember that song I sang in my room the night you came?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I am working on writing the perfect song, so I can fulfill my dream, but times these days are hard to do. But I will never be discouraged." He just chuckled at what I said.

"What's the sudden interest about me?" I asked turning my head so I could look up at him.

"Well I want to know more about you. I mean you know a lot about me, but I know nothing about you."

"Well my name is Kagome Higurashi and I am twenty years old and I still live with my mother and Gramps. I have a younger brother and a fluffy fat cat. You are the first boyfriend I have ever had, but I have had many pursuers. During high school there was of course my stalker, Hojo, and then there was the popular wolf demon, Kouga. Almost every day during school he would call me his woman and ask me out, but then Ayame came to our school and he became smitten with her right away. They are currently married and have two cubs and probably more on the way. After high school Gramps just sent me on ghost adventures for him and then I met you and fell in love."

He looked at me with amazement and I just laughed. "When I said that I want to know more about you I mean like the simple things like what's your favorite color."

"Haha, simple green, but I also like red." I winked at him knowing he loved red.

"Food?"

"Anything chocolate!"

This is how we spent the rest of the night asking questions and learning more and more about each other. By the time we were done talking I fell asleep while he sang me a sweet Beatles song, Blackbird. His rich melodic voice sent me fast asleep. **_(I looked up when this song was released and it was in 1968, so it is about the right time when Inuyasha was alive and kicking.)_**

**April 29th 7:45 AM**

I woke up to strong arms encircled around me and small body mass in my arms. I smile. This is what it must feel like to be loved and have like a family. I start to nod off to wonderful sleep, but some hanyou decided it would be fun to poke me until I was all the way awake.

After nonstop of poking I did what I had to do.

"ALRIGHT! I GET IT I AM UP!" I huffed as I jumped out of his arms and walked over to the river to wash myself.

Since I explosion of the morning was loud Shippou was already awake in my arms. I set him on the ground while I washed my face with the cold water. Shippou watched me with an odd expression on his face.

"Shippou is there something on your mind?" I asked squatting where I was approximately his height. He started to fidget nervously and trying to avoid eye contact. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Shippou dear if you want to tell me something don't be afraid to. I won't hurt you or reject you."

He looked up at me with his big green eyes. So much sadness has been seen with these innocent eyes. He needs to no see anymore. "Kagome, can I call you…mommy?" I looked into those pleading eyes and I couldn't resist.

"Yes you can call me mommy!" I squealed with joy and tackled Shippou with a bear hug.

"Can I call Inuyasha daddy?" Shippou looked at me with yet again pleading eyes.

"Shippou sweetie you might wanna save that for a rainy day when Inuyasha isn't trying to beat you to a bloody pulp." Shippou just laughed at my comment and scampered away to Inuyasha.

Man kids are so unpredictable.

By the time I was done washing up and started to head back I heard a nearby scream. I dashed over to Inuyasha and collapsed at his feet.

"Inu…ya…sha, did…you…hear…that…scream?" I panted.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"We need to…go check…make sure…everyone is…alright."

"Kagome you can barely talk without taking multiple breaths in a single sentence. What makes you think you can run all the way over to someone screaming. It has nothing to do with us." I gave Inuyasha my famous puppy dog eyes that no one can say no to.

"Keh get on." He lowered himself to a squat position, so I can hop onto his back. As I was climbing onto his back I noticed that we were missing Shippou.

"Inuyasha where's Shippou?"

"Oh told the runt to stay out of my way and to keep up when we start moving. He is hiding behind that rock." Inuyasha pointed to a rock that was the size of Shippou. I hopped off of Inuyasha and walked over to the rock.

"Shippou dear come out you can ride on my back."

"Really?" He peaked his head from behind the rock with a huge smile on his face.

I nodded my head and Shippou launched himself onto my back.

"Yay, mommy is so much nicer than…daddy!" Shippou said while giving Inuyasha the stink eye. I couldn't help but laugh, but Inuyasha had other things on his mind.

"What do you mean mommy and daddy, runt?" He said through his teeth.

"Hey we need to go rescue someone we'll talk about it later."

"No we'll talk about it now."

"No later!"

"Now!"

"Later!"

"NOW!"

"LATER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Inuyasha gulped and nodded his head and went off towards where the scream was heard.

Yup I'm the master and Inuyasha is the puppy.

**_A/N: So originally I was going to end it here, where there was fluffiness and then some family issues, but then I was like hay might as well keep going because I love my reviewers so much that they deserve a longer chapter. _**

**10:30 AM**

We just arrived at the scene where we heard the scream, but there was no one in sight. It seemed like the person was in a hurry, because they left most of their supplies and their fire was not put out all the way.

I jumped off of Inuyasha's back as did with Shippou on mine and we started to investigate. I walked over to where there were multiple bushes and scanned them. Nothing seemed suspicious, so I started to walk away until I sneezed.

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you." I small voice whispered within the bushes.

"Oh thank you." I started walking away again until a light bulb came on in my head.

Bushes can't talk.

I tiptoed my way over there again, but this time I went around to the other side of the bushes. And with my luck I found the culprit who said bless you.

A man with dark brown hair tied in a low short pony tail with a purple shirt on and kakis on. I bent down to where I was right next to him and about the same height.

"Sango, I think they think we left." He whispered not looking over at me.

"Mmhm, I think you are mistaken I am not Sango." He looked over me and practically jumped out of his skin, but collected himself really fast and but a seductive smile on.

"Oh I am so sorry miss. I was mistaken, but your beauty is not." I felt blush rise on my cheeks then I felt a hand rubbing again my behind.

I did the one thing I could do.

SLAP! "How dare you!" I screamed and once again you hear SLAP. Since Inuyasha is protective over me he was over to me in a matter of two seconds and in a matter of one second Inuyasha was holding the man by his collar.

"You dare put a hand on _my_ girl?" Inuyasha sneered. I glanced at his eyes, but I thought I saw then turn red. My mind must be playing games on me.

Inuyasha was getting ready to punch the guy when a huge boomerang flung and hit…the guy up side his head. The guy ended up falling on the ground unconscious. I looked at the direction where the boomerang came from.

A girl with long brown hair tied in a high pony with a pink work out suit stood while catching the boomerang. She came closer towards me.

"Did that monk touch you in any way?" The young girl asked as she stood right in front of me.

"Um, well he might have groped me…" Before I could say anything else she stormed over to the man who was started to slowly recover from the fall.

"Hey monk, what did I say about touching women like that especially after you proposed?" The girl said while picking him up by his ear.

"Hmmm I believe you said not too, but my cursed right hand got the best of me this time it won't happen my sweet sweet Sango."

"Sorry about my fiancé's actions whenever he sees beautiful women he seems to forget about me and decides to fill the void that I don't seem to fill." She turned where she was facing me and her back to her fiancé.

"Oh um I guess it is alright."

"Well there must be something we can do for you? I mean Miroku did cause you trouble."

"Since you ask, do you know a man by the name of Naraku?" Sango face went to sincerity to disgust right when I said Naraku's name.

"What do you want to know about that bastard?" She sneered.

"Well you see he has done something that is unforgivable."

"You got that right. We have a score to deal with."

"What did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything harmful to me, but mentally I am scared for life." She had to collect herself before she could continue on what she was saying. "He killed…my family and our village. I am the last demon slayer and I have dedicated the rest of my life to killing him even if it kills me." She had her head held high and she held in the tears that were on the verge from spilling from her face. Miroku came over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. They looked at each other lovingly it was a Kodak moment if you asked me.

"What did he do to you?" She asked me.

"You see he didn't do anything to me or Inuyasha, but he caused someone who Inuyasha really loved cause him pain and separation of soul to body." I covered my mouth. I didn't mean to slip the secret out. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou looked at me with confusion.

"Haha…did I say that I didn't mea-"

"Argh, yes I am dead, but before you assume anything let me explain." Inuyasha interrupted before I could say anything stupid.

After Inuyasha's explanation all their eyes were the size of the moon.

"Inuyasha I think they need to let this soak in." I said while grabbing his arm and leading away from the dazed trio.

"Keh, whatever."

After about ten minutes they snapped out of their gaze and they walked over to us.

Shippou jumped into my arms. "Mommy I didn't know daddy was so complicated, but I am staying with you!" He snuggled against my neck I couldn't help, but chuckle.

"Thank you Shippou, dear."

"Kagome and Inuyasha we have decided to join you three." Miroku said lawyer like.

"We didn't invite you." Inuyasha snapped.

I elbowed him in the stomach. "We would love to have you with us since our missions are the same."

"Keh, fine keep up and Kagome you still need to explain about mommy and daddy." He said while walking at my pace.

"Argh, can't you just ignore that fact. He finds us his parent figures just agree with it and move on." I pleaded. Inuyasha could hear the annoyance in my voice and just continued walking.

Finally peace and quiet for me to think…for now at least.

**_~Hehe thanks for reading! I hope that you like how the chapter is longer! I know it seems like it took forever, but you know I have a life I have to attend to and if I don't then I will end up like Frankenstein. As always please review and a lot of reviews don't hurt! And I am glad I got the crew together. I decided that Miroku and Sango would already be a couple because this is an Inuyasha and Kagome fanfic not Miroku and Sango. Any who I hope you will read my new story coming out and Key and Lock is on hold right now. I feel like I really screwed up in the beginning and I am thinking of a way to bring back the way I want it to go! REVIEW PLEASE! ~_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_~Hello good people of fanfiction I have come back with yet another awesome update! School is starting and so I would like to warn you that my updates will probably be not as fast as they have been this summer. I know this is sad news, but I will still be updating every so often. Also I am disappointed about the reviews, but you know the show must go on! I understand if you are all busy now especially if it is school for you too. Please enjoy this chapter though! ~ FLUFF CHAPTER!_**

**_Osuwari13- Great question to ask. So ghost can gain the energy to manifest themselves, but as we all know they have to gain their energy source from the living or electromagnetic waves. Since Inuyasha is a half demon he can better place his energy and save it to manifest longer than a human ghost. Plus he doesn't manifest in front of everyone mostly Kagome, because he wants to save all his energy for her, but there will be an upcoming chapter where some energy problems occur. _**

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

**April 30th 2:30 PM**

Since picking up the three wranglers we have slowed down our pace to where we needed to be and I have not been able to spend any time with Kagome. And let me tell you I have been going crazy.

Everywhere we go I can pick up her vanilla scent whoosh through the wind it is intoxicating.

I feel like an animal who is about to pounce on their prey.

Yes I will admit it I need help, a lot of help.

Every time that we are alone it is only for five seconds and then we are interrupted by someone. It is extremely bothersome, but what bothers me the most is that Kagome acts like it doesn't bother her. Before we met the others we were inseparable and now we are so distant.

I need to have at least one night alone with her, but how will I get the other three out of the picture.

I pondered the idea for a moment and then the perfect idea came to my mind. I strode over to where Miroku was sitting watching the girls wash clothes. My guess was he was examining Sango's ass and looking at the direction his eyes were averted I would say I was correct. I squatted by Miroku also looking over to the girls, but my gaze was on Kagome.

She had a delicious curvy body…Focus Inuyasha. I gave myself a mental slap.

"Hey Miroku can I ask you for a personal favor?"

"Yes as long as if I am capable of doing it." He answered simply not even looking over at my direction.

"Good it should be simple for you. I need you to distract Shippou and Sango while I take Kagome away for the night." He looked over at me and had a goofy smile on his face. I hit the pervert on the head. "Nothing like that is going to happen you dolt!"

"Mmmhmmm, sure whatever you say. And sure I'll make a distraction, but you owe me." He said while rubbing his head.

"Okay how about that you should be glad that I didn't kill you and let you join the group."

"…Sounds good to me. Glad we had this conversation."

"Me too, see ya." I stood up and walked away over to a boulder laid down on it and started to think off into space again. It wasn't long before it was about time to steal Kagome away for the night. I tuned my listening to what Miroku was doing and it seemed that he was gathering Shippou and Sango to show them something. Leaving Kagome by herself.

Now is my chance.

I glide over to where Kagome is and quickly snatch her like a bag of potatoes and throw her over my shoulder. I remember from last times experience that she doesn't prefer to be on my shoulder, but this was the one time that she will have to endure it.

**5:45 P.M.**

"Inuyasha what the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry my fair maiden, but I am taking you away for the night for pure bliss."

"Put me down now!" She sneered.

"I am sorry but that is not on tonight agenda. So hold on tight, because we are about to break the speed limit."

"Wha-" Too late for her to finish the rest of that sentence. I already to start to speed up to where I was going over what the normal human would experience. Also I could feel Kagome's death grip on me.

Yes Step one is a success.

I could sense the location where I want to be close by. I show down my speed to now it was more like a jog. I could feel Kagome catching her breath I chuckled at her.

"Don't you think I should be the one trying to catch my breath?" I asked her with a laugh.

"Well who was the one who was thrown over someone's shoulder and then had the very air taken out of her when someone speed up and I had to hold on for dear life. I seriously thought I was a goner." She huffed.

The only response I could give her was a slight laugh. Not long after our short conversation we approached the place I was looking for. I gently place her on her feet and grab her hand.

**6:15 PM**

We approached closer to the thing I wanted to show her. As we were standing just before it her eyes grew the size of a grapefruit.

"Inu-yasha…This is beautiful. Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, the Sacred Tree that everyone thought only existed in the fantasies of every person in love, but it is said that only the people who are truly in love can find this tree and understand its meaning." I look down at Kagome. Her eyes were brighter than the stars. She was even more beautiful than the tree itself.

"Also that if the two people can see it together at the same time then that means they are meant for each other." Kagome continued. I pull her into my chest and hug her tight.

"Kagome you have no idea how long I have been waiting for someone to love. After Kikyou betrayed me I thought that no one could love someone like me, but it just comes to show you that love works in mysterious ways." I clung onto her longer and took in the scent I have been dying to hold for the longest of time.

"Inuyasha I am glad that I found you. I never opened myself to the paranormal and that includes love. If you weren't here I would probably be still trying to avoid Hojo and just sulk my life away. I love you." I pulled away a little bit to see her face. Her face was full of love and honesty. What have I done to deserve such a God given gift?

"The night is not over yet there is still one thing left." I grabbed her by her waist and I jump up from branch to branch until we reach the perfect level. On this branch you can see all of the woods and if you look up you get the perfect view of the stars.

My arms are still around her waist and she is leaning against my chest looking up at the magnificent stars. I look up with her and I swear I could see the stars line up to where you can see us up there in each other's arms.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She said.

"What for?"

She turns her body around to where she was facing me. "For loving me." Her eyes and face was full with innocence and love. I bent down and captured her lips with mine.

"It is I who should be thanking you. I can just hold you forever and never let you go."

"Then don't." I didn't answer right away. There was so much sincerity in our conversation that answering right away would kill the mood, so I waited a few more moments before my next comment.

"I won't if I did you would be squashed like a bug when you hit the ground." I cracked my side grin letting her know that I was joking around.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed and playfully slapping me. The night continued on to where we laughed, cracked jokes, and kissed. It was heaven.

I could spend the rest of my life with this girl. She is my world. She is my rock. I hope every night is like this one from now on.

**_~ Well the end of the marvelous, or short chapter, but hey I think we all deserve a chapter that has a lot of fluff! I love fluff chapters! It makes my heart glow, but then we all know what happens after fluffy chapters something bad happens. So I guess keep your eyes open anything can happen! _****_J Well Puhlease review! Love You All! ~_**

**_Also sorry if there are any grammer mistakes! I almost tore the ligament on my ankle/foot, so it is painful to walk and the medication I take can cause drowsiness and that is what exactly is happening to me when I was typing this up, so please don't judge! _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_I do not own Inuyasha!_**

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

**May 1st 8:45 AM**

Today is now a new month. Which means we need to get down to business and actual find Inuyasha's body before it is too late. Last night made me realize that nothing can come between our love.****He is everything to me and I cannot lose him.

When we both woke up or more like I woke up, since I was the one who practically had to kick him out of the tree to wake up, we left The Sacred Tree and made our way back to camp. With this said that did not mean we goofed off a little by having a water fight in the nearby stream. Two things I learned about water fights- first if your opponent is Inuyasha you are sure to lose and trust me I would know I was the one dripping wet from head to toe, second thing is walking back the rest of the way back to camp in wet clothes was not how I wanted to spend my morning.

I know you are all thinking, "Wait why didn't Inuyasha just let you on his back and run the rest of the way?" Well your answer is this we were already about ten to twenty minutes away from camp when we had the water fight and since I lost, I was not in the mood to talk to Inuyasha. Now you are all wondering why I did not want to talk to the love of my life and the answer is he would tease me saying that I am a sore loser and a big baby because I am a complainer.

I wanted to keep the little pride I still had left in me, so I endured the hardship and walked back to camp.

I mean it would have been different if he offered his back, but no, he seeing me agitated just makes him jump with glee in the inside.

Yeah, great boyfriend I got there huh?

However, I would not have him any other way.

**9:05 AM**

Finally, we made it back to camp and it was exactly the way we left it, except for now there were people sleeping in the sleeping bags we laid out. I was already dried and saw no point in changing.

They looked so peaceful.

"Hey Inuyasha we should let them sleep in a little more and make them breakfast."

"Yeah right this ain't no hotel and do we look like servants to you." He remarked.

"Keep saying that and I will make you look like a servant."

"You and what army?"

"Don't underestimate me Inuyasha."

"Would you two put a sock in it? I am trying to sleep here." Sango yawned/sneered at our argument. What I learned about Sango is that you do not mess with her or you are in big trouble.

"Sorry Sango it won't happen again." I whispered and tiptoed away from the sight of the sleeping people.

"Good…" Was the last I heard out of her as she drifted back to sleep.

Far enough away from the sleeping people I started a conversation with Inuyasha again. "Hey I am going to go gather berries and veggies while you go and fish us some fish. See you in bout' thirty minutes." I said practically running off. I did however wait for his nod of approvement and then screamed, "LOVE YOU INUYASHA!"

I however did not hear his reply of love, but I could see his face with a huge smile.

Good enough for me.

**10:00 A.M.**

I strolled over to the over grown part of the forest that was lush with berries and greens. I started picking away. While picking I was humming along to an unfamiliar tune that I happen to make up on whim. Since I was distracted by my humming and picking, I did not hear the rustling from the bushes behind me before it was too late.

As I was reaching for a berry, an eerie feeling filled the atmosphere surrounding me. I straightened up and looked around. I put my game face on concentrating to the energy around me.

"I know someone is there! Show yourself!"

In the corner of my eye, I saw a figure leave the shrub bush to my left. I turned my body position to where I was facing the figure. Unfortunely the figure was still in the dark.

"Come into the light so I can see you."

The black figure did as I said and came towards and what I saw shocked me.

A girl who looked almost identical to me came out of those shadows and I could do the only thing possible. I gasped.

She was as graceful as a swan. Moreover, let me tell you she had more of a woman's body than I did. I bet all the men swoon over her. Her gray eyes watched me.

"Yes I know it is intriguing right?"

"Who are you?"

"Why I am Kikyou and it seems that I have a replacement." She said with disgust.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I never thought I would come back to life and get to see the reincarnation they placed down on earth to fulfill the curse and save the damned."

"Wait I am still confused. If you are Kikyou then that means…"

"Yes child I was the one who 'betrayed' Inuyasha, but in reality I was trying to save him."

"How in the hell is killing the same as saving?" I struck at her like lightening.

"Hold your tongue girl; you don't even know what happened to make me do what I did."

"Sure I don't you fell in love with the bastard Onigumo and killed Inuyasha, because of the jewel."

"Ha that is not even half the story. I was doing Inuyasha a favor. All he ever wanted was to become a full demon and the jewel was the perfect item to grant his wish. I was foolish and naïve to notice this behavior at first I was too love struck to notice. Then Onigumo came into my life and opened my eyes. He showed me that Inuyasha wanted the jewel for evil purposes. He then helped me come with a plan to stop Inuyasha, but that all went downhill when Inuyasha said that Onigumo was lying. I knew Onigumo was telling the truth, so I chased Inuyasha out of the shrine. Sad thing was Inuyasha did take the jewel with him.

Onigumo said that I was the only one who could get it back, so I did. There was one more thing Onigumo did tell me to do and that was to kill Inuyasha, but I couldn't find it in my heart to do that, so I did what I did. Then the jewel disappeared to where the heart is wanted. Do not ask me where that is because I myself have searched and found no trace. With the disappearance of the jewel, his body disappeared also. Not knowing where the jewel was I went back to Onigumo. I lied to him of course about the jewel. In addition, that was the last thing that majorly happened in my life because the next day I perished from the living. Some say it was the ghost of Inuyasha or Onigumo who killed me, but I say it was that I was no longer needed on this planet." She explained. I could feel the anger boiling inside of me.

"Then why did you stay on this planet!" I shouted.

"Calm down girl! I stayed to watch over and to see the reincarnation of me and now that I am looking at her I know that Inuyasha will never be able to break the curse. He will be damned forever, so you should just go back to your shrine and leave him alone." She sneered.

"I don't know who you think you are to say what I am capable to do and not to do, but I know that I can help break that God awful curse you placed on Inuyasha. You need to go back to the Hell you came from, because you never gave Inuyasha an explanation to what had happened that night. If only you listened you would know that you were betrayed by that Onigumo, but your fickle heart got the best of you!"

This girl had no right to tell me what to do, so I stood up for the man I love. Even if he is practically dead, I still love him.

After my outburst, Kikyou started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Foolish human girl, you let your emotions play with your heart that you don't realize that you don't have much longer before Inuyasha is dead for good. I give it another month before you can never hold the love of your life no more. Good bye Kagome be ready for tears." She then vanished back into the darkness.

"Get back here you witch!" I screamed, but the atmosphere lightened up and I knew that I was alone once again.

Argh, why does this have to happen to me!

**10:30 AM**

"Kagome! Where are you? It has been almost an hour now!" I heard Inuyasha scream at the entrance of the over grown part of the forest.

Shoot! I have not picked many veggies or berries!

"Inuyasha I am back here! I am still pickin' berries!" I screamed. I gathered as much as I can and ran for it. If Inuyasha saw, what state of mind I was in right now he would question me for days.

By the time I made it back to where Inuyasha was waiting, he had the pissed/worried look on his face. I shoved the food in front of his face to hint that I found some. Thankfully, he did not question why I took so long. I followed him back to the campsite.

The whole way back, I could not help but keep thinking about what Kikyou said to me. Her words haunt my very thoughts. I was still fighting myself to tell Inuyasha or not. My heart says do not tell him while my brain says do.

Argh why does love have to be so complicated!

**10:55 AM**

When we arrived back at the campsite, everyone was packing up and getting ready to start on our mission. I sat the berries and veggie's down on a plastic green bowl I happened to carry. The three stranglers attacked the bowl and left no traces of food.

They attacked Inuyasha next. It was a battle zone watching them take the fish from the fire and gobbling it down before, someone else could take it. I swear that if looks could kill, they would be dead.

"Hey you little pigs you could have waited until I was done frying the fish!"

"No can do Inuyasha, we are in a rush today. I can feel an evil aura engulfing something nearby and we need to investigate." Miroku said with a mouth full. Now that he does mention it, an ominous feeling has crept into my mind. I simply nodded my head, picked up my bright yellow backpack, and slung it across my back. I raced towards Inuyasha and pulled him to where I felt this sickening darkness. It did not take him much thought to realize I wanted to go investigate. With no complaints, I took off with Inuyasha right beside me and the others on our trail.

As we approached the ominous feeling, I swear I could sense someone drawling me closer and closer as if it was calling me name.

Looking out towards where the darkness was hovering there was a huge country manor in the middle of nowhere.

Well this will be interesting.

**Well there you go kiddos a chapter that has taken me forever to write because I was fighting my mind on what to put, I have gotten hurt since last updating, Hairspray auditions (which I didn't get call backs ****L), and I have been sick so many times now! September and October are two months that do not like me very much…so that makes me sad. Well I decided to listen to what petpeeves12 about the whole bulk thing at the end because I mean it makes sense! Plus I understand with the whole scrolling down until I get to the actual story, so at least read the author reviews, but if you do not want to I will not force you. In addition, I would like to say thank you for the reviews! Moreover, please review again and if you have not then REVIEW! Till next time! Love you people! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I am sorry I have been gone for a long time, I'll explain at the end of the chapter.**

**I still and will never own Inuyasha or the other characters, however if there is a character that doesn't sound familiar I probably still don't own it. I'm sticking to Kagome's P.O.V. for a while, so please don't get confused. Oh, well on with the long awaited chapter.**

**10:55 AM**

The country manor was an eerie, but beautiful sight. The gray stoned walls bounced off all light that reflected on it. The structure of the building was impeccable. Every design was hand carved and had a richness nothing could top. I felt as if I set eyes on a castle. The windows were tinted black so there was no way of peeking in them. The stone steps were inviting me to come closer to the manor, so I gave in and went for the leap.

As I came closer, the steps seemed to multiple. I felt as if I was in a never-ending entry. "Guys I feel like this will never end." However, no answer came from them. "Inuyasha? Guys?" I turn around and no one was behind me. I sprang into action and started back down the steps again only to come to the same problem: never-ending. Adrenaline started to pump through my veins and I started to run faster, unfortunately I tripped over my own feet and fell onto the concrete. Last thing I remember is blackness clouding my vision.

**Unknown time**

I awoke to a throbbing sensation in my head. I felt as if a piano fell on my head and I lived to tell the story. I wanted to open my eyes, but knowing my condition, lights would irritate my headache even more. Since my sense of sight was hindered for the moment that didn't stop me from using my other four senses, well besides taste.

Taking a big whiff of the place all I could conjure up was the smell of fresh flowers and Frebreze.

Smell off the list.

Tuning in on the sounds around me all I could make out was the ticking of a clock in the room.

Hearing off the list.

Last, I felt around my surroundings. My fingers brushed across soft velvet (the blanket), so whoever was keeping me here knew how to treat a guest (prisoner more in my case).

Yikes, my senses did me no justice, so back to square one- nothing.

Just as I was about to dose off the door, creaked open and I heard boots approach me. I held my breath, the decisive moment was about to come alive. The person sat on the bed beside me and stroked my hair. I then heard soft singing escape from his mouth.

The lullaby my mother sang to me when I was a child came from his mouth. I couldn't help, but slowly drift back into my slumber.

** I know that this chapter is super short, but I think it is a start for me since I was gone for a long time. The reason for my absence was I had no energy or inspiration to write. I was going through a phase where I am sad to admit on the internet, but I had no love life! This story revolves around love and when you have no love penetrating you; it gets hard to write a love story. However, now my love life is firing up again and I have the motivation to write, also out of nowhere I got a random review saying they liked my story so I should update, so thank you Agent Valkyrie! Also to StrikerTheWolf thanks for the critique and I was wondering why my computer kept saying did not instead of didn't and I realized I had a function on that I didn't like, so now it might flow a bit more! Anyway thanks for reading and please REVIEW! Also, check out my stories Key and Lock and Music High Part 2 THANKS!**


End file.
